In U.S. Pat. No. 3,767,088 to Deussen, there is disclosed a closure device for use with a liquid container which provides a piston on the interior of a cap to draw a predetermined amount of liquid into a measuring beaker by the suction force created by moving the piston within the measuring beaker. However, because the liquid is drawn into a recessed beaker area, the device is not readily adaptable for use with thick creams which could not be poured from the beaker or powders which would then have to be applied to a separate applicator means. Similarly, in U.S. Pat. No. 641,503 to Fisk, there is disclosed a device for filling fountain pens which provides a piston which fits within a pen reservoir such that withdrawal of the reservoir from around the piston will fill the reservoir. Again here, this device is not adaptable for dispensing powders or viscous liquids such as cosmetic creams. Moreover, the device is even more unsightly and less convenient than the conventional plunger-type pumps often employed with viscous cosmetic liquids.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a package for dispensing flowable materials such as powders and liquids, of the type typically employed for cosmetic use, which would dispense a measured quantity of the flowable material in a manner which makes it readily available for application or other use. And, it would be especially desirable to have such a package in an aesthetically pleasing form.